


A Space Between

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Genta doesn't want to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Space Between

It was easier, sometimes, when others needed him. The other way around was more confusing. 

"Genta," Takeru said quietly. The dark figure sitting on the ledge in front of the water did not stir, but Takeru knew he'd been heard. A moment later, a tiny shudder passed down the figure's back, and Genta turned enough to meet his eyes. 

His voice was artificially bright. "Take-chan! What is it? Are you all right? Can I make you some sushi?" 

Takeru just looked at him, not unsympathetically, until Genta's shoulders slumped. He walked over, past Genta's cart, and eased himself down on the cold stone next to Genta. The stars sparkled on the water, which lapped rhythmically at the stone below. There was perhaps an inch of space between them. "I am fine. I am concerned about you, however."

He left space for Genta to speak. "It's just a mood," Genta said at last, so softly that Takeru barely heard him. "Nothing important."

Takeru shook his head. A frog croaked off to their left, and there was a small splash. He was tentatively pleased to discover that his supposition had been correct; that there was nothing specific. However...

"Still important." 

It was ShinkenRed who spoke so firmly. 

It was Take-chan who inched closer and carefully, lightly put his arm around Genta's shoulders. Genta made a soft little sound of protest, but Takeru did not move. Genta relaxed incrementally, leaning into him, and if Takeru felt dampness on his shoulder he did not mention it.


End file.
